


Pouring Emotion

by Mouseking13



Category: The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Babies, Child Death, Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pain, Pregnancy, Sex, Suffering, War, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: It's the apocalypse. Out in the woods, a group has built their camp. They had created homes, building a wall, hospitals, workshops and more. The group, calling themselves The Grounders. The group is one large group, made up of multiple peopel who were once smaller groups. Love bloomed early on and now it's one big group.Only a few weeks ago, Raven spotted a truck full of people, one happening to see her, stopping the truck and speaking to her. They simply warned her of a man named Negan and Lucille.Will they survive?Will Negan get the girls he wants from the group?This summary is a work in progress im sorry.





	1. Echo & Bellamy Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> These first few chapters will focus on the backstory so that you all understand where each character is coming from and why certain characters become upset over certain things.  
> However, I will not be going into when the apocalypse starts. That would be far too complicated due to time, writing and set up. Considering couples meet before the apocalypse ad some during.  
> Once all the ships are written out and their story.  
> I'll get into the actual story.  
> you can assume that'll start on chapter six.  
> Thank you for your understanding and I'm aware Echo is exceptionally out of character in this but she will be getting into character when the story starts. This is set up on why she acts this way,  
> also.  
> #TEAMBELLHO

" Bellamy..." Echo whispered lovingly, leaning over and gently rubbing his shoulder.  
" C'mon, I'm gonna make pancakes, you can have the extra one that I'll make..." Bellamy rolled over to face his wife. " Bullshit. You're pregnant, You wouldn't dare give up that pancake." He teased, leaning in and kissing Echo gently.

Echo laughed softly and looked at her large, round stomach. " Yeah...I love that you know I'm fucking with you." She laughed softly

. Bellamy grinned and sat up, the sheets crinkling slightly. Echo grinned and sat up, running her fingers through her hair gently as she looked at her topless husband once more, Echo took the time to admire her husband's figure. His abs, his arms, his tan skin.

" What?" he asked, popping his joints.  
Echos cheeks flushed that same shade of red they typically did on a daily basis. " Oh nothing, nothing I just love looking at my husband." She commented, smiling sheepishly.

Bellamy's face was covered with a smug smirk " Aww, c'mere pretty lady." He chuckled, putting an arm around Echo, pulled her close to him. Echo laughed softly and cuddled up against him.

 

" I love you, Bellamy Blake." She cooed, looking at his smiling face. " I love you Echo Blake."

He replied, gently wrapping her arm around his neck as he lifted her up bridal style. " Come my beautiful wife! Let us go cook breakfast!" He exclaimed, carrying his wife down the stairs.

 

Echo laughed softly, nuzzling him gently " Yes! Let us cook breakfast!" Echo grinned as Bellamy sat Echo down on the island in the kitchen  
. " My beautiful Echo, would you care for some chocolate milk or orange juice?" He asked, approaching the refrigerator.  
Echo tapped her chin gently and let out a hum " hmm. I'm in the mood for...Chocolate Milk!" She exclaimed.

Bellamy grinned and nodding. " Anything for my Echo!" He chuckled softly, reaching into the fridge. Bellamy pulled out the Chocolate milk and set it on the kitchen counter, " How fancy would my Echo care to be?" He asked curiously, opening the overhead cabinet. Echo giggled, looking at Bellamy " I Wanna drink my Chocolate milk out of my Princess Ariel mug from Disney World!" She insisted with a giggle.

 

 

Bellamy nodded " As you wish my love." her loving husband reached up and grabbed the mug, setting down on the counter in front of him.

Bellamy then poured the milk into the mug before turning and handing it to Echo. " Here ya go love." He smiled, watching Echo's face light up from the drink " Oh my goodness! Thank you, Bellamy!"  
She exclaimed, taking the mug and sipping it slowly. " Mmm, delicious!" She grinned, looking to Bellamy as he put the milk back into the fridge  
. Bellamy turned back to his wife and approached her slowly, placing his hands gently on Echo's thigh, looking up at her lovingly. 

 

Echo blushed and looked down at him, noticing the little hands, poking through her stomach." Someone is happy to hear your voice Bellamy" Echo pointed to her stomach. 

Bellamy's smile grew as he gently placed his own hand on his sons   
" Hey baby, Daddy can't wait to meet you." He smiled brightly, kissing Echo's stomach lightly. Echo watched, the child in her stomach and the man standing before her interact.

" When he makes his appearance...It'll be the best day of my life." Bellamy looked up, grinning gently " oh. I see how it is. I thought our wedding was the best day ever!" he stood up and pouted, clearly just joking around.  
" Okay, first of all, Bellamy, It rained on our wedding, My heel broke and I had to gorilla glue it in the car on the way to the backup venue!" She exclaimed, giggling softly " But then again, it was the day I became your wife and uh, it was amazing."

Bellamy chuckled, " It was a hectic, crazy day. But, it was all worth it." He smiled and nodded " Now C'mon Echo, breakfast time." 

________

" Echo you're doing great." Bellamy's words were a bit shaky as he looked at his stressed and scared wife  
. " Ngh! Bellamy!" The woman cried out, her body in extreme pain, of course, it was preparing to bring a baby into this world  
! " Oh my god!" She cried out, throwing her head back, onto the ridge of the small, inflatable pool that was sitting in the living room.  
Bellamy nodded, " I know Echo, I know.." He comforted looking at the practitioner, sighing softly. " Echo, you are doing fantastic." She commented and reached over, checking her down there  
. Echo let out another, long agonizing scream. " Bellamy!" She cried out once again, looking toward her husband who leaned over, kissing her forehead   
" Shh Echo, I know baby...but you're almost there honey." He nodded, looking toward the Practitioner who nodded her head again.

" Okay, Echo, Listen closely. You can begin pushing okay?" She said seriously, looking at the pregnant woman. Echo nodded frantically and took one large deep breath, starting to push. Bellamy squeezed her hand, tightly looking at her " Good girl...good baby." He encouraged quietly.

_____  
Forty-five minutes later, Echo gave her final push before her little boy came into the world.

The practitioner caught the child immediately, placing the small baby boy onto Echos chest.  
Bellamy grinned, looking at Echo.

Echo held her baby close to her chest and smiled, tears streaming her cheeks.

" Hi, baby boy..." She whispered, turning to her husband and exchanging a loving kiss with him. " Hey, there little guy.." Bellamy grinned, reaching down and gently rubbing his cheek  
. Echo sniffled and watched as her son wrapped his tiny hand around her index finger. " Welcome to the world Bellamy jr...Welcome to the world." She whispered.

 

_________

" Bellamy, are you sure? It's so last minute.." The new mom blurted, putting in her sparkling new earrings.

Bellamy nodded " Yes Echo, I insist on taking you out. Bell is four months old...it's time you face your separation anxiety, leave Bell with a sitter and go out for a change!" He exclaimed, holding his four-month-old son in his arms.

Echo stood up, looking to Bellamy. " Bellamy, I do not have separation anxiety from Bell." She insisted, folding her arms. 

" Uh huh, sure you don't Echo, sure you don't." He rolled his eyes and looked at his smiling wife. 

" Okay okay, maybe you're right." Echo blushed and slid her heels on.

" Feels good to be all dressed up after being in sweats for the past thirteen months." She smiled and gently kissed Bellamy's cheek. 

 

Bellamy nodded, " Good. Glad I've got you on board." Bellamy heard the knock on the door and headed off.

" I'll get it!" He called out, walking happily down the stairs to get the door. Echo stood in the bedroom, looking toward the co-sleeper that Bell typically slept in.

Echo nodded slowly and headed down the stairs, looking exceptionally beautiful. Tris grinned " He's in good hands. I promise." Echo nodded and looked to the teenager

. " That baby means more to me than anything. He is my universe." she insisted and bit her lip gently. Bellamy rolled his eyes, grabbing his wife by her hand and guiding her toward the door.

" We'll be back around eleven!!" He called out, leaving the house with his wife.

_________

It was around Ten fifteen, Echo was losing it.

" Bellamy! Can I call Tris? Please!" She asked, clearly sounding like she was in distress

. Bellamy sighed, setting his glass down. " Alright, I suppose."

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Echo yanked her phone out and didn't hesitate to call her babysitter.

Echo sat, chewing on her lip waiting for her to answer.  
Nothing.   
Echo sighed, hanging up and trying again " I need to hear that my little boy is okay." She insisted, looking at Bellamy who rolled his eyes

. " Echo, He is okay." He attempted to persuade his wife to feel better about the baby being home with a babysitter. Once again, no answer. Echo shook her head

. " Bellamy, we need to go...Now!" She insisted, looking at Bellamy wide-eyed and pain in her eyes. Bellamy sighed. 

" Okay. Okay. Let's go." he sighed, guiding his distressed wife out of the small restaurant, having already taken care of the bill

Echo sat down in the passenger's seat already attempting to get a hold of Tris but call after call, no answer.

Bellamy got into the driver's seat and sighed. " I think you're overreacting honey."

Bellamy insisted, looking to Echo who simply gave him the finger

. " Bellamy. That is my baby. The baby I gave birth to. The baby I carried in my belly for nine months! I care so so much for my son!" She cried out, still attempting to get a hold of the teenage sitter. 

Bellamy sighed and started driving home, watching his wife call the home phone over and over.

After a ten-minute drive home, Echo got out of the car, slamming the car door and storming up to the house, she flung open the door and her heart stopped.

There was her son, his lips, face, fingers were all blue

. The child lay on The teen's chest.  
The baby had suffocated for multiple reasons. the first being the temperature of the home and her son being wrapped in a thick blanket.

The child was also placed on her chest, not smart enough to turn his head, suffocated from the skin.

Tris had fallen asleep as well so that wasn't a good thing either.

Echo stood, in the doorway, eyes wide, jaw dropped, body shaking.

Bellamy approached the house and looked to her " What the-" He stopped at the sight.

Bellamy pushed past his wife and ran to his son, cradling the already gone child in his arms " No...No Bell...Bell wake up daddy.." 

He begged, sounding as if he were going to cry. 

Echo felt her heart shatter as she broke into tears " No...No my baby.." She cried out, running to her son and snatching him into her arms.

" No baby..baby its okay..." She whispered softly.

Tris sat up " Huh?" she asked, looking around before realizing what had happened

" Oh...Oh my god...Bellamy...Echo I'm very very-" Echo turned to her, tears and makeup staining her cheeks 

" You told me, my baby was in good hands and I come home, to find my little boy dead. How could you lie to me?" She asked, sobbing violently. Bellamy sighed and took the child upstairs, not speaking to her once.

It was then determined that Bellamy Junior was in fact, dead and had died due to Suffocation and in a sense, Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. Bellamy junior or Bell as he was called by his parents was laid to rest on May 6th, 2011. Two devastated and heartbroken parents had to bury their little boy. At only four months old. No parent should ever have to bury their child. Never. But it happens, it shouldn't but it does.

Little did this poor couple know, this would come back to them...Later in life.


	2. Clarke Griffin & Lexa Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.  
> I hope you all are doing okay today.  
> It is a very very sad day for all the Lexa and Clexa fans.  
> One year without our Heda.  
> So in honor of Lexa this chapter is next.  
> As mentioned before, The first few chapters will cover a little bit of their background etc.  
> If you'd like to be surprised for the fic, please skip/wait till chapter 6.  
> Thank you for your support and I promise, The next chapter of Dream Big is coming!!  
> Hodnes Teik Ething Daun.  
> Yu na ge mema we.  
> Wanplei nou mikeno.  
> Lexa deserved better.  
> May we meet again.

" I cannot wait to meet her mom." Clarke grinned looking at her mother who sighed, " Oh Clarke, I just do hope she is actually coming.." 

She bit her lip gently looking at her daughter.  
" Oh don't be a silly goose, Lexa wouldn't stand me up like that...at least, I hope not." Clarke gently ran her fingers through her hair.  
" So you met this girl on Instagram correct?" Abby asked, leaning against the counter.  
Clarke nodded " Two years and three months ago yes ma'am!" She exclaimed cheerfully  
"And this girl has Lived in France?" She asked, " Born there?" She added, folding her arms.  
Clarke grinned " Ah, La Rochelle France, Born in France, Grew up in France but doesn't have any French in her family." Clarke replied

" Now come on! I really really wanna go see her!" She exclaimed cheerfully, looking at her mother, grabbing the keys. 

Clarke smiled as she headed out the door. " Lexa is gonna be arriving soon and I don't want her to think I'm standing her up!" She insisted, crawling into the passenger's seat of the car, sitting down looking in the rearview mirror at her own appearance.

" I'm so excited to meet her." Abby laughed softly, setting her purse down, putting her keys in the ignition " You've said that at least a million times today!" 

Abby looked at her daughter who sat back with a pout " Shut up! I'm excited! Plus, This will be the first time I'm seeing her in person and not over skype..or in pictures. I bet she is a billion times more beautiful in person." Clarke squealed excitedly who looked out the window of the car. 

Abby started the car and looked at the gift bag sitting on the car floorboard. " Clarke, what did you get her?" She asked quietly, Clarke looked to he mom and grinned

" Candles. She really loves Candles!" She giggled softly and looked down at her phone. " I cannot wait till we get there!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The entire car ride, Clarke rambled on to her mother about Lexa and how she was so so excited to meet her.  
_____  
After two hours in the car, Clarke and her mother arrived at the airport. The very eager teen climbed out of the car, receiving a message from her girlfriend

" Bonjour my queen, I've landed and uh...where are you?" Lexa texted through Instagram.

Clarke grinned, pulling her phone out " er. I'm here actually! Just heading on inside right now!" Clarke responded, heading inside the airport, her mother following. 

Clarke wandered around before spotting her girlfriend, " Lexa..." She grinned happily and ran over to her, throwing her arms around Lexa. " Hey, honey!" She exclaimed, Lexa, turned and wrapped her arms around Clarke, kissing her deeply.

This was the perfect moment. Clarke held her girlfriend in her arms for the very first time. " It's so good to see you in person," Clarke whispered pulling back, looking Lexa over. " God, Baby, you look beautiful." She smiled happily. Lexa blushed madly as she looked to Clarke " It's great to finally be here in America with you.." She bit her lip, gently wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck.   
Clarke grinned and pressing their foreheads together. " I love you," Lexa whispered and leaned in, giving Clarke a deep kiss. Abby stood watching. This was precious. 

Abby had gotten both children home safely, sitting in the kitchen while Lexa and Clarke lay cuddling on the couch. "

I love you so much, Clarke..." Lexa grinned gently and looked at her lover from the place in Clarke's lap. " Huh?" She asked, snapping back to reality 

" Sorry baby, I was just admiring your beautiful face," she admitted, her cheeks turning pink like Lexas. " Awww you're so sweet, honey," Lexa exclaimed and leaned up, kissing her gently. 

" This week is gonna fly by fast hun." Clarke sighed softly " I'm not sure what you are talking about, I'm here for two weeks Clarke smiled, her eyes lighting up 

" Really? Wonderful!" She laughed softly.

 

The week went by, of course. Course, Lexa visited on April 7th, 2013 two weeks before the world changed forever.


	3. Anya Lachman & Raven Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, These first few chapters will focus on backstories, the Actual story starts on chapter 6.  
> This chapter will for sure contain some exceptionally strong themes.   
> Please please please proceed with caution!  
> Enjoy.

Her hands trembled as she leaned against her wooden bedroom door. His words were burned into her mind.  
Whore.   
Stupid.  
Ugly.  
How could he say such things about his own daughter? When she was younger, he promised to always be there and to love her no matter what. He promised to show her the way when she was younger. He was her father.   
Retarded.  
Bitch.  
Slut.  
Anya pulled her fingers through her hair violently, tugging at the ends of it. " Why? Why does he hate me?" She cried out, her heat racing as she curled up in a small ball, her nails digging into her shins. " God, Are you really that much of a fuck up?" She cried out softly, sniffling. This emotional abuse he'd put her through was intense. He'd call her names, he was never proud of her accomplishments in school. He was hateful. He was cruel. " Dad I'm sorry, I wish I could be the perfect daughter to you." Her words and breathing was shaky. " Shut up you Brat!" He yelled out, Anya only felt the pain in her stomach grow. " I'm sorry!" She cried out and stood up slowly, feeling herself stumble towards her bed, sitting down as she reached into her nightstand drawer, pulling out a plastic box, pulling out the blade. Anya held it in her hand, staring at it. The tears covered her cheeks. " I'm sorry...I hope...I hope this will make it better Dad." She sniffled, the blade was placed against her skin, letting the blood drip from her arms. The feeling released her pain. The hurt. It made her feel better but she was so numb. " Daddy!" She called out, setting the blade down on the nightstand beside her bed. " Daddy!" She cried out again, looking to her bleeding arms. No reply. Anya gritted her teeth letting out another cry. " Shut up Anya!" He yelled out once more. " You're annoying!" he hollered. Anya sniffled and sat their, watching her wrists and legs bleed. The blood staining her arms and dripping onto her sheets. Anya laid there, her blood pouring out. " Daddy please, Forgive me, wherever I went wrong." She whispered, laying against her headboard. " I'm sorry."

 

Raven Reyes was a simple girl, who had a big dream. To become one of the first Female engineers in her home town. Course, Her boyfriend simply did not approve of this. He hated the idea of her becoming an Engineer. " Why can't you do a normal girl job?" He'd ask or " Why do you insist on this?" Or " Fucking hell it will never happen!"   
But Raven paid him no mind. Raven shrugged it off. What Raven couldn't shake off was how violent he'd get over this. Raven was a college student and did have homework, I mean , of course she did! She was studying to become a mechanical Engineer after all. Finn would grow angry when she couldn't always go out because of studying or homework or school events. So he'd take his anger out on her. He would hit her, kick her, yell at her. But Raven didn't care. She wanted to become an engineer.

Raven sat proudly on the couch, studying for an exam she had tomorrow, when of course Finn walked through the door " Hey Raven, Was thinking we could go out tonight, drink maybe?" He asked with a smirk. Raven simply shook her head " No thank you Finn, I've gotta study for my test tomorrow." She replied, looking over her notes. Finn frowned and looked at her, " Come on. Raven. You need to get out." He insisted, snatching the papers away. Raven frowned and sat up " Hey! Give them back! I need those!" She cried out , reaching toward her notes. Finn shook his head and tossed them down, " No you don't! you need to! I'm sick and tired of you always studying!" He hissed, Raven frowned and shook her head. " You're simply just mad I actually have a future and its bright, yours is centered around prison and drugs!" Raven snapped, folding her arms and turning from Finn growled and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look to him " The hell you just say to me?" He hissed, glaring to his girlfriend who let out a whine. " let go of me." She insisted, shaking her head. Finn squeezed her chin before using his other hand to grab her wrists roughly. " Stop it. I own you. You are going to tell me what the fuck you said." Raven let out a whimper " I'm sorry Finn" She whispered, tears in her eyes. Finn let go of her and shoved her back slightly. " God you are such a bitch." With that Finn stormed off. 

But in due time, The issues would be dead and gone.


	4. Octavia Blake & Lincoln Whittle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have mentioned many many times.  
> I am in the process of writing out short backstories as to why characters react certain ways and I am almost done.  
> If you'd like to be surprised please wait/ skip to chapter 6  
> For those of you that enjoy the upper hand in fics these first five chapters are really really important.  
> Enjoy the fluff!

April 7th 2013. The day before Lincoln and Octavia would of been together for three years. Lincoln wanted to make this anniversary the best so he had plans to take his girlfriend to Walt Disney world and later propose to her in either Ariel's Grotto or back in their room. Whichever way Lincoln decided to do it, it was important to him that It happen. Lincoln was sitting on the couch, staring at his laptop screen before sitting back slightly and looking toward the ceiling with a sigh. " Octavia!" He called out, waiting to see his girlfriend who turned around the corner, two donuts placed on the plate in her hand as she looked to Lincoln " What's wrong babe?" She asked quietly. Lincoln lifted his head, her voice was like music to his ears. He made her so so happy. " Nothing, Nothing I just, I wanted to see your pretty face." He grinned cheekily. Octavia rolled her eyes and approached her boyfriend, sitting down on the couch beside him, cuddling up to him. " You make me so so happy Lincoln and tomorrow it will have been three years together." She giggled quietly and looked to him. Lincoln smiled at her, his eyes focusing onto her face. He admired every single feature on her face. Her baby hairs hanging by her ears, her hairline. Her brown almond shaped eyes filled with life and love. Her little button nose turned up just enough to make her look innocent, Then there were her lips, gentle and plump but soft and as they curled into a smile, Lincoln felt the butterflies in his stomach grow. he bit his lip snapping back into reality. " Hey. Lincoln. You there?" She asked quietly with a grin. Lincoln nodded with a smile, " Yeah, just admiring your beauty that's all." He gently leaned over and kissed her forehead. Octavia blushed and looked to him kindly. " I love you." She giggled as Lincoln looked to her Donuts " I hope one of these are for me? Eh?" He asked hopefully, raising an eyebrow. Octavia glanced to her donuts and stared " Oh...uh...totally.." She lied. Lincoln chuckled and shook his head " No no baby, I don't want your donuts. I already ate." He replied, Tavia sighed out in relief " Oh good! I don't like sharing!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Lincoln couldn't help but let out a soft squeal. " Oh my god Octavia! You are so fricking adorable." Octavia had already began stuffing her face Boston creme donut, who looked to him with an awkward smile " Oh...Thanks?" She giggled, eating her donut. Lincoln had enjoyed the past few hours with Octavia and no, they didn't have sex, get your mind outta the gutter! They had cuddled and talked and laughed, everything had been perfect. Lincoln grinned and gently rubbed her back, " Almost three years ago, will we have started dating...God,feels like just yesterday you and I started dating Octavia." The girl grinned, looking up at him " Yeah, I'm excited to find out what we are doing." Octavia already knew what her big gift was. No one told. She didn't snoop, Lincoln is just bad at keeping secrets. See, Lincoln had simply left those plane tickets on the kitchen counter and Octavia had seen them. Octavia was secretly excited, really excited but wouldn't say anything about it to Lincoln. She wanted him to have the joy and excitement in making it seem like she was surprised, good thing Octavia could act. Too bad the couple wouldn't be going on said vacation for their anniversary


	5. Monty Green & Jasper Jordan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek!!  
> Finally to the final one!   
> So I know I told a reader we'd be getting to the start of the book by 4:30 am but that wasn't the case.  
> I was literally so tired like unbelievably tired. So I simply went to bed and said I'll begin on the official book tomorrow.  
> So its tomorrow now and I'm gonna start the book officially now.  
> Thank you all and enjoy! Remember, The apocalypse Starts officially April 8th 2013.

It was Sunday morning at that. Monty Green laid in bed with his nineteen year old boyfriend, Jasper Jordan, embracing this moment in bed with his boyfriend. The Asian glanced toward the window, covered by the blinds, letting in the filtered sunlight. "Jasper...." He whispered, gently slapping his arm. " Wake up lazy butt." Monty insisted,looking to his sleeping boyfriend who let out a low groan " Monty...be quiet...I'm sleeping." He frowned, shaking his head. " That is the exact reason I'm telling you to get up. It's already 10:56 and I was told to wake you up almost an hour ago." Jasper rolled over to look to his boyfriend inhaling gently. " You told me you'd wake me up at 9:00" Jasper grinned as his eyes scanned Monty's face. Montys lips curled into a gentle smile, " Well, you see, you looked so very happy and cute all sleeping and snoring." Monty grinned, propping himself up on his elbow. Jasper felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he hid in his pillow, embarrassed. " You should of woke me up." Jasper whined, shaking his head. Monty laughed softly and gently took Jaspers hand into his, looking over his hand. The previous night the high school seniors had drawn on each others wrists with sharpie. " You are such a nerd." He laughed softly, looking to Jaspers wrist that read " Han Solo deserved better." Jasper chuckled softly and gently turned his wrist, looking to see the hand writing " Uh, Monty, you wrote that on there." Jasper teased, looking to Monty who shook his head " Uh..Uhm...no I didn't!" He lied, laughing softly. Jasper chuckled as he sat up, the mattress squeaking " Monty, you seriously suck at lying." Jasper grinned and stretched, standing up, his joints popping loudly. Monty cringed at the sound. "Ew ew ew ew" He whined, rolling across the bed and standing up besides Jasper. " What? It's not like it's unnatural!" Jasper defended himself, grinning to his boyfriend. Monty stood beside his topless boyfriend and shook his head. " I don't care it's gross." Monty whined and hugged his boyfriends waist gently. Jasper sighed softly " Oh my god are we really gonna have this conversation...again?" Jasper asked, looking to him. Monty laughed softly and shook his head no, " Nope! I mean, we can but we don't have to." He laughed softly. Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head " I wanna use the Yoda mug!" Monty exclaimed, letting go of Jasper and running down the hall to get to the kitchen first. Jasper shook his head " Not on my watch!" He laughed and ran down the hall after Monty with a smile. These were Jasper's favorite mornings. When Monty woke him up, made jokes about how they stayed up all night doing something dumb, if it was watching Star Wars while drawing on each other, watching YouTube videos and making really bad comments about them. He loved the snacks during the night of gummy bears coated in whip cream or bread sticks coated in ranch dressing. Jasper loved his boyfriend.

Jasper grinned, looking to his boyfriend as he Drank from the Yoda mug. " Whatcha drinking?" He asked quietly and curiously. Monty looked up and smiled " Coffee." He replied, a smug, proud smirk on his face. " Yes yes okay, you win. You got your cup what else do you want?" Jasper asked. The Asian grinned. "Let's see, a bagel, a kiss oh and Han Solo getting better treatment then what he got!" Monty exclaimed, putting his cup down before folding his arms to glare at Jasper. " Okay I can make the first two happen...Han Solo totally deserved it!" He blurted out with a smirk. Monty gasped and looked to her " You are a terrible human!" He hissed, shaking his head. " He did not deserve that!" Monty added. Jasper chuckled " Okay okay calm down honey, I was simply joking around!" He laughed softly , holding up his hands in defense. Monty turned back to his coffee and sipped it quietly " You are a disgrace to the Star Wars fandom." Monty hissed, sipping on his coffee. " Oh hush, lets go watch a Star Wars movie." Monty turned to the living room " yay!" He exclaimed happily, Jasper grinned and followed him excited to see Monty had forgiven him.

Too bad this would be the last time.


	6. June 17th 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go!  
> We have finally reached the official story!   
> I hope you all enjoy, yes, these will definitely take longer because more is going on in each chapter.  
> Please be patient and thank you all for waiting and I do hope you enjoy this story!  
> Dream Big will be updating soon!

Thinking of you, wherever you are  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
and hope that our hearts will blend,  
now I will step forward to realize this wish   
and who knows, Starting a new journey may not be so hard  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds, but they share the same sky.  
One sky. One destiny.||  
This was the prayer the group lived by. They simply wanted to survive the outbreak. They wanted to rebuild the world after all the hell they've been through.   
In the middle of the woods, away from most civilization, but, what group wasn't? The group called themselves the Grounders and were made up of many different people. Past members of other groups and some small groups who've joined the Grounders. They now all lived in a vacant resident area, the houses were once Covered in dirt and grime and the furniture was gross and dusty. Of course, in time the group was able to bring it back to life. After months of work, they were able to survive. There was a home dedicated to medical. There was a building saved for supplies of course. Outside the main building was a small hut building, built to protect the cars they had salvaged. In the middle of the claimed lands, sat a lake. Rather safe for them to swim in. In the winter it would occasionally snow. In summer it sweltered. Course, it was built without a wall, which according to Abby was necessary so over time a wall had been built. It was weak as of now so occasionally, two members were sent out to kill off any walkers that were approaching and could cause damage to the wall.

-  
Clarke Griffin stood in the hospital, having a conversation with Luna, her eyes were fixed on the curtain separating the entrance from the Infirmary. Clarke was waiting on Lexa anxiously. Luna frowned and looked at Clarke. " Forget it. Forget it. You never listen to me anyway, what's the point in trying to ask you something if you don't listen to me!" Luna exclaimed, snapping Clarke out of it " I was totally listening Luna!" The blond replied, frowning at the other woman. " Okay, what did I ask you then?" Luna questioned, clearly not believing her. Clarke smirked " You asked if we had any ankle wraps and by the way, the answer is yes, we do." Clarke replied with a smug smirk. Luna stared in disbelief " You were actu-" Luna was then cut off by the entrance of another woman. " Hey Clarke." Lexa spoke kindly, her arms folded across her chest. Luna rolled her eyes " I am going to excuse myself from the room before you two start licking each others tits." Luna grumbled, heading off. Clarke rolled her eyes " Like you don't suck my moms tit!" Clarke yelled to the leaving female. Luna gave her the finger " Shut up child!" The female yelled, leaving the main hall. 

 

Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa, gently taking Lexas hands " I'm very very sorry about her love, I think she's on her period." Lexa's relaxed lips curled into a smile. " Clarke, oh my god, you are a terrible person." She teased, gently squeezing her partners hands. Clarke shrugged " Have you seen the hygiene pile for the feminine supplies?" She asked with a smirk. Lexa laughed quietly, " Okay but it could be any girl. Octavia, Echo, You, Me, Abby, Raven,Anya." Lexa commented. " Ah ah ah no. I live with you and we would have the same cycle." Clarke informed. " Would be funny if Echo and Octavia had the same cycle." bubbled Lexa.   
" tch. Both of those girls, on their period at the same time would mean we would all be dead and the camp would be on fire." Clarke scoffed, looking at her girlfriend who was already pulling Clarke out of the hallway. Clarke laughed, pushing past the curtain and out into the main entrance. Luna glared to Clarke and folded her arms. Abby frowned " Oh Luna, Clarke, both of you stop." The mother reasoned, looking between her daughter and future partner. Clarke grinned and looked to Luna " Aww, Luna, don't be angry. I was only kidding." She giggled and gave Luna a side hug. Luna rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall. Lexa then began to drag Clarke out of the Infirmary.   
" Come on Clarke! I'm hungry!" The brunette whined out, dragging the blond behind her. Clarke laughed softly and followed behind her with a giggle. " okay okay babe, I'm coming I'm coming!" She exclaimed, finally catching up to walk beside Lexa. The two women walked into the home they shared and headed straight for the kitchen.

 

" What are you in the mood for baby girl?" Clarke asked, looking through the fridge. Lexa didn't reply, probably because she was already stuffing her face with Doritos. Clarke turned around to see Lexa. " Babe! How dare you not share!" Clarke exclaimed, looking to Lexa. Lexa looked up from the bag and sheepishly smiled, offering the half empty bag to Clarke. " Here?" she laughed nervously. Clarke took the bag before setting it aside and looking back to Lexa. Clarke smirked before bending down and picking Lexa up by her ankles and tossing her over her shoulder. Lexa squealed loudly as she was thrown over Clarke's shoulder. " Put me down!" She cried out, giggling as she beat on Clarke's thigh. Clarke shook her head no and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom with a smile. Clarke proceeded to toss her girlfriend onto the bed. Lexa giggled, watching Clarke climb on top of her. 

 

"You're pretty." Clarke smiled, gently leaning in and kissing Lexa deeply, her hands placed firmly on either side of Lexa. The brunette wrapped her arms around Clarkes neck, kissing her deeply, taking the time to savior the moment.Clarke pulled away and smiled, gently pressing her forehead against Lexas " How do you say I love you in French?" Clarke asked the smaller female. Lexa grinned " Simple. je t' aime." She replied, gently reaching over and placing her right hand on Clarkes cheek. " Okay, well, je t' aime Lexa." The blond replied, leaning in and kissing Lexas neck gently. Lexa let out a small whimper as she turned her head to the side to give her girlfriend better access to her neck. Clarke didn't hesitate to stop, Clarke kissed around her neck, looking for that sweet spot. The spot on Lexas neck that would make Lexa squirm.

 

Raven looked to her girlfriend, gently running the back of her own hand across her forehead. " God dammit, Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Raven asked with a gentle smirk. Anya looked to Raven and shifted slightly, a smile forming. " Shut up Raven...You know I hate when you use those stupid jokes." Anya shook her head, looking at the smug smirk that covered Ravens face. " Sorry Anya, I'm tired of making bullets! I'd much rather be looking at you my love." Raven grinned, approaching the chair Anya sat in. The female looked up to Raven, her cheeks bright red." Ugh! Stop it! You know I hate being flirted with. I hate when you use pick up lines on me!" She complained,looking away from Raven. Raven bent down and scooped Anya up before placing her into her lap. " so, how does a trip down to the Lake sound baby?" Raven asked, holding her sweaty girlfriend close. Anya shook her head and stood up. " Ick. It is far too hot for that." Anya insisted, looking to Raven and nodded " Make one more bullet and then we can go to the lake." Anya raised an eyebrow. "No bullet. No lake. No naked Anya." She added, leaning against the wall. Raven listened to Anyas deal before nodding, " Alright. Fair enough." She sat up and returned ti the table, sitting down once more and getting to work on the bullet. Anya stood against the wall, waiting for Raven to finish. 

 

Raven looked to Anya and grinned, " There! I made fifty bullets in one day!" She exclaimed looking at her girlfriend with a smile. The other female grinned, " Congratulations Raven, Now we can go to said lake." She giggled softly, approaching her girlfriend and kissing her cheek. Raven chuckled and let herself have a moment to admire Anya. " God, Babe, have I ever told you that I think you are absolutely stunning?" Raven asked, pulling her girlfriend close once more. Anya pulled away once more and whined " It's too hot for that Raven! Now, let's go before I lose my will to go." She insisted, heading out toward the door. Raven following behind. " So why are you so eager to go?" Raven asked, looking at Anya who simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled " I Want an excuse to take my top off in front of you." Anya joked, approaching the lake with a soft smile. Raven stopped and looked to Anya. " Well, I'll let you go first my Anya." Raven smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. Anyas cheeks heated up once more as she slowly pulled her hair down from the tight ponytail it was in, letting her long hair down. " Why would you make me go first?" Anya asked, removing her top after. Raven chuckled softly and thought, " Well, first of all, I wanna see you naked before I get in the lake and I'm also gonna make you go first because you could careless how hot or cold the water is."

 

Anya grinned "I knew there was a fucking reason!" She smirked, pulling her jeans off as they unstuck from her sweaty legs. Raven smirked and reached over, lightly slapping Anays ass. " nice booty you got there." She chuckled softly and kissed Anyas cheek. " Oh shut up." She shook her head, reaching behind and unclasping her bra and tossing it to the rest of her stuff. Raven tried to keep her eyes focused on Anyas face but they darted to Anyas bare chest. " You are so fucking gay." Anya teased, pulling her panties off and tossing them aside as well. Raven watched as her girlfriend approached the lake, stepping in and throwing her head back " Holy shit Raven! You've gotta get in here! It feels amazing." Anya grinned, submerging her body into the water. Raven grinned and stripped herself quickly and pulling her hair down, following her girlfriend into the water. " ohhh damn...Anya you were right." She grinned, pulling Anya close to her once more, the ends of Anyas hair dripping wet from the water. Anya blushed, wrapping her copper arms around Ravens neck, lifting her feet from the bottom of the Lake, wrapping them around Ravens waist. Raven stood supporting her girlfriend before lleaning in and kissing her deeply, letting this moment sink in. The two of them, naked in a Lake, about to have sex. Raven gently sucked on Anyas lower lip while Anya sucked on Ravens upper lip, the moment was heated and made Anya squirm slightly, the feelings Raven dug into her body drove her mad. " Fuck.." Anya whispered breathlessly " Fuck me." She begged quietly, " Fuck me Raven Reyes fuck me." She begged softly. Raven pulled away and smirked. " your request to have sex is accepted." Raven carried her girlfriend to bank of the lake and sat her down. Anya spread her legs slowly and looked to Raven. " Don't tease me too much Raven, I want you so badly.." She whispered.

" I don't plan on teasing you baby...too much." Raven whispered seductively.   
" I own your body Anya Lachman, I own every inch of your body."


	7. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys.  
> I can write a lot.  
> So here is my thing, I write smut in a separate chapters from the plot. Basically meaning if you aren't a fan of smutty fics you don't have to read the in detail smut and you won't miss anything important to the plot.   
> The story will " Continue" In the next chapter.  
> I hope that works for you guys!

Anya arched her back feeling Ravens lips pressed against her collarbone as her hands caressed Anyas hipbones. Anya gripped onto Ravens hair, her head thrown back. " Raven..." Anya moaned out breathlessly, rolling her hips forward. Raven pulled away, her big brown eyes meeting Anyas almond shaped eyes. " Baby girl, you are so very perfect." Raven whispered before returning to Anyas skin. Raven kissed down to Anyas clevage, gently licking the skin, gently licking to Anyas right breast, her fingers reaching up to play with Anyas left nipple. " Ohh Raven!" Anya moaned out, her eyes shut tight as her hips thrust forward. Raven bit down on her girlfriends nipple gently, her eyes looking up to Anya who let out a loud moan. " Raven~" She cried out, tugging at Ravens hair once more. Ravens fingers gently pinched and twisted Anyas other nipple as Raven pulled away once more. " Does it feel good?" Raven asked, looking to Anya who frantically nodded her head, " oh yes baby." Anya whispered, her eyes locking with Ravens before she leaned in and deeply kissed Raven once more. Their lips pressed against each others. Raven pulled away and looked into Anyas eyes once more, pressing her forehead against hers. " I love you..." Raven whispered. Saying those words in a deep intimate way was one of the most special and difficult things to do. After everything Finn had done to her, all the hell she had been put through, Anya showed her joy. Even though, the world was full of dead alive assholes who wanted to eat them, Raven still woke up every day with a smile on her face, laying beside Anya. 

 

Anya smiled, feeling her heart skip a beat, She had seen what had happened with Raven and Finn before Echo brutally beat him to death for insulting her family. She had seen how thankful and happy Raven was to see him dead. Anya knew Raven was happy to finally be free and make her own choices. Anya leaned in once more and kissed Raven deeply, her eyes shut tightly as she kissed Raven who returned the passionate kiss. Their lips finally parted as Anya inhaled deeply, her eyes fixed on Raven. Raven returned to kissing Anyas body, her lips gently connected to Anyas stomach, she gently kissed down the skin with a light blush. Anya flinched at the feeling and curled her toes slightly as Raven reached her hip bones. 

 

Raven placed one kiss on both of Anyas hip bones before her gaze turned to Anya " may I?" Raven asked, wanting to make sure Anya really wanted this. Anya nodded with a gentle smile. " Please, go on ahead/" She insisted, looking at her lovingly gently spreading her legs wider apart for Raven to have better access. Raven nodded her head once before leaning in and placing a few soft kisses on Anyas inner thighs, receiving a few small whimpers from her partner. Raven looked to her one last time with love in her eyes, Anya giving a small nod in response to the final check to make sure that this is what Anya wanted. Raven leaned in and Ran her tongue across Anyas entrance slowly, Anya shivering from the pleasure. " Fuck..." She groaned out, throwing her head back from the pleasure. Raven ran her tongue across Anyas core slowly, gently and teasingly a few times to give her girlfriend time to warm up to the feeling. Anya gasped out, looking to her girlfriend who was happily eating her out. " Fuck.....Raven." She squeaked, her hands clenching the grass below her. Raven smirked and began to lap rather roughly at Anyas genitalia, the feeling of her tongue flicking against her clit and running along her entrance made Anya buck her hips forward and moaned loudly. " Raven!" She cried out loudly, looking down at Raven who smirked deviously. Raven pulled away and gently dipped her hand into the water, wetting her fingers before slipping one inside of Anya. " Fuck! Raven! I-It feels so fucking good!" her body trembled and shook as she looked down to see Raven insert another finger inside of her. " Ohhhh" She groaned out, her legs threatening to close. 

 

Raven chuckled softly and shook her head, using her free hand to push one of Anyas legs back open. " No no no baby girl, I'm not done with you." She grinned, slipping a third and Final finger into Anya, thrusting them in and out of Anya roughly " Yeah? Feels good doesn't it Anya?" Anya nodded, moaning loudly " Ah! Ah! Raven!" She squealed, tugging on her girlfriends hair. " Raven I'm gonna cum! Raven please can I?" She begged, bucking her hips forward. Raven smirked and nodded, " Yes! Yes baby Yes! Cum! Cum for me!" She insisted, looking to her girlfriend once more. Anya bucked her hips forward a few more times, let out a few loud moans before releasing herself for Raven. Raven smirked and slowly pulled her fingers out and stuck them into her own mouth, gently sucking her girlfriends juices off of her fingers. Anya sat breathing heavily. " Raven...Raven that was amazing." She grinned and slipped back down into the Lake, once more wrapping her arms around Ravens neck and her legs around her waist. " I love you Raven." Anya whispered, giving Raven a loving Eskimo kiss.  
" I love you more Anya Lachman, I love you more than you know."


	8. The run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go once more! Picking back up on the regular story! Enjoy loves.

Raven grinned, looking at Anyas eyes, which fixed right back on her. " You always give me butterflies when I see you staring." Anya whispered softly, causing Ravens cheeks to heat up. " You always give me butterflies." Raven replied, kissing her girlfriends cheek gently and returning her girlfriend to the bank. "Listen baby girl, I need to go find Jasper, I got a question to ask him." Anya nodded with a smile " Okay, I'll come with you."

 

Ravens eyes widened as she shook her head no, " Yeah uh no, I don't think that is such a good idea." She blurted out, looking at Anya and her falling face. " Oh...Okay." Anya sighed, watching Raven climb out of the Lake.

Her eyes stayed focus on the water. " I'm sorry baby, I'll meet you at home okay?" The brunette asked, gently leaning down and kissing her girlfriends cheek. Anya nodded " Yeah, I'll see you at home." Her words clearly sounded like she was hurt. Raven felt the pain of leaving Anya at the lake but had to do it! Raven began to get dressed quietly, watching as Anya climbed back into the lake, dunking her long hair into the water. Raven stood up as she pulled her wet hair into a ponytail. " I love you Anya." She called out, watching to see if Anya would reply.

 

The female simply nodded her head " Love you too...I guess..." She muttered out. Raven headed off to go find Jasper.

" Octavia Blake! Stop running! You'll trip and then became a walkers Lunch!" The male called out, running through the woods, keeping his girlfriend in his sight. Octavia's laughter filled the air as she ran, keeping her weight light, watching where she placed her feet.

 

" I don't believe I'd become lunch but I think an appetizer instead!" Octavia replied, turning to her right to continue searching the perimeter of the gate. The couple had been sent out for a clean up. The wall was still a work in progress and a build up of walkers would cause the wall to collapse. Octavia turned and hid behind a tree, waiting for Lincoln to run by. " Octavia?" He asked worriedly, seeing her disappear. She was just there! Where did she go? Lincoln continued running in that same direction. He stopped in his tracks and looked around before Octavia pounced onto his back letting out a playful rawr. Lincoln let out a girlish shriek as he stumbled forward slightly before it clicked who she was and his arms wrapped around her legs to help hold her up Octavias laughter filled the are as she clung to his back. " Oh my god! Lincoln! You squealed like a girl!" She laughed out " That was adorable Lincoln log!" Lincoln grinned, slowly setting Octavia back down as he turned his attention to her.

 

" Don't you ever scare me like that again Octopus!" He teased, trying to sound like he was truly angry with Octavia but, his girlfriend wasn't buying " Oh Lincoln Log, it's okay. You don't understand how to be mad at me." She commented, Lincolns pretend stern face turned into a smile. " Man, Tavia, I cannot believe you caught me." He chuckled, pulling her close and leaning down to kiss her lovingly.

 

Octavia kissed him gently before pulling off at the sound of snapping twigs was heard. Lincoln looked to her and nodded, " Be ready. Do not leave my sight and save your bullets." He warned her, turning to the left, drawing his dagger. Octavia chuckled, " Have ya meet me Link?" She whispered, the sound of her sword being unsheathed. Octavia turned to see a walker to her left, slicing it's head off. Octavia was rather swift with her blade as she fought, Lincoln taking them out faster than ever before. " how you doing O?" He asked, taking another walker out, " I'm doing great! You?" The female asked, taking out the last walker on her side before turning around to see Lincoln take care of his last walker. Octavia sheathed her blade before tossing her arms around Lincoln once more.

 

" Oh thank god that's done. Now, Lets get back." Lincoln released her, gently taking her hand into his. " Let me escort you home my love."

 

" Jasper!" Raven called out, seeing the goggle wearing boy from across the way. Her walking pace picked up to a jog as she saw the two supply runners, sitting by the entrance to the camp. Jasper looked up from his bottle of water, " Ayee! Reyes!" He exclaimed, tossing his water bottle to Monty as he then took off to speak with Raven. " Hey hey asshole!" Raven grinned as she looked to Jasper. " what can I do for you today Reyes?"

 

Jasper asked, looking to the nervous Raven " C-Can we go inside?" Raven asked nervously, looking around. "What's going on Raven?" He asked worriedly, guiding Raven toward the house. Jasper opened the door, guiding her inside before closing the door behind him.

 

" So what is going on?" He asked with a grin. " Soo.. I know its like unlikely and stuff and uh..I fully understand if you can't but...I really really really wanna pop the question to her...problem is...I don't have a ring." She bit her lip " I was really hoping you could maybe take a look?" She asked quietly. "Only if you find a ring you think screams Anya!" She added, looking to Jasper who had the biggest smile on his face.

 

" Raven! This is huge!" he exclaimed " I'll defiantly look around for you okay?" He asked lovingly, Raven nodded and hugged Jasper gently," Thank you!" She exclaimed before pulling away "This girl deserves the world Jasper...There are no words to tell you how much she does." Raven continued, looking to Jasper "After all the self harm she did and then after having a bullet through her stomach and her putting her trust in me to carry her back here to safety...nursing her back to health...she deserves everything."Jasper gently grinned. " I will find her something Raven...I promise."


End file.
